Ōkami shōjo
by DatenS
Summary: Un one-short de Pucca en donde por causas del destino termina siendo la líder de una manda de lobos salvajes y termina enamorándose de un cazador que quedo atrapado en el bosque. Garu x Pucca. Pasen y lean Advertencia: Lemon
-Hola a todos ^^, aquí les traigo un two-short de Pucca x Garu… espero que le guste ^^-

 **OoOoOoO** = cambio de escenario

 **Disclaimer** **:**  
Ni Pucca ni sus personajes son míos pero si fuera mio abría mas Pucca x Garu, lemmon, un Garu acosador y mas estupideces :3

* * *

 **Ōkami shōjo:**

Diciembre 24 de 2005

Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de soga, una pequeña de como unos 5 años de tez clara, pelo negro y ojos de un extraño pero hermoso color rojo carmesí estaba pasando la navidad con sus tíos y amigos cercanos, la pequeña reía y jugaba con sus amigos y de vez en cuando le jugaba una broma a sus tíos…todo era perfecto… hasta que…

– Pucca, tu tiraste la pelota, tú vas por ella – dijo la pequeña Ching a su amiga mientras molestaba a su pequeña gallina

– sí – dice la oji-roja con entusiasmó saliendo de la casa detrás de la pelota que se dirigía a una calle solitaria y apartada de casa – te tengo - dijo esta emocionada al atrapar la pelota y cuando se dispuso a volver a casa esta se choca con alguien causando que cayera y soltara la pelota

– p-perdón – dijo la pequeña apenada al desconocido que la miraba con una cara de desprecio que luego cambia por una sonrisa malvada – tranquila pequeña, no pasó nada – se dispuso a decir el hombre a la pequeña – pero como disculpa me tendrás que acompañar a dar una vuelta – menciono el desconocido a la pequeña niña que con un poco de miedo acepto

El misterioso hombre llevo a la pequeña a un lugar apartado y dijo – pequeña mira – este señalo al vacío y la pequeña miro a donde señalaba aquel hombre –señor ahí no hay nada – dijo Pucca al hombre que se dispuso a apuñalar a la pequeña cuando esta no lo miraba

Este dejo a la pequeña inconsciente pensando que estaba muerta y se la llevo a un lugar recóndito en donde la civilización aun no llegaba en donde dominaban los lobos y la dejo hay

 **OoOoOoO**

– Pucca aún no llega – dijo preocupado Dumpling mirando a la entrada expectante a la llegada de su sobrina – tienes razón – agrego Ho mientras se acercaba a este – iré a buscarla – menciono Lingüini ya saliendo de la casa.

Al poco tiempo de buscar a la pequeña Pucca, Lingüini se encontró la pelota a la cual la infante había ido a buscar. Este impactado les dijo a sus hermanos y estos intensificaron la búsqueda de la pequeña

 **OoOoOoO**

La pequeña infante mal herida despierta en una cueva rodeada de huesos de varios tipos de animales y está asustada levanta la cabeza y se sorprende aún más por lo que ve… una manada de lobos comiéndose a un venado

El lobo más grande de la manada, una hembra para ser exactos, le entrega un pedazo del venado a la pequeña para que lo consumiera mientras que el más joven se acostaba en su regazo

La pequeña agradecida y un poco asqueada toma el pedazo de venado y se lo come mientras que acaricia al pequeño lobo – Gracias – dijo esta antes de caer dormida

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

Enero 27 de 2015

Han pasado 10 años desde la desaparición de la pequeña, está ya tiene 15 y a pesar del aspecto salvaje y las cicatrices se ha vuelto una hermosa joven y además la líder de la manada cazando animales para sus lobos y cocinando su parte de la comida, su vida no ha tenido muchos problemas a pesar de vivir en el bosque, ella no sabe muchas cosas de la vida normal, pero para ella esta es una vida normal junto a sus lobos

Un Día la joven en busca de una presa tomo su lanza y salió de la cueva y ella diviso a lo lejos una forma peculiar que no había visto en muchos años…Un humano…esta se levantó y fue corriendo asía donde había visto la figura pero antes de quedar frente a frente se escondió en unos arbustos y dejo a sus lobos allí con la orden de esperar a que ella diera la señal de ataque

La joven tenía una mirada de seriedad y decisión inmensa pero en su interior estaba entusiasmada y a la vez confundida y antes de salir de los arbustos la figura dijo – sal de donde quiera que estés – la joven se sorprendió a escuchar una voz tan grave, tan masculina, tan…sexy? Tan solo con escuchar su voz y la joven se ponía muy nerviosa, tanto que cometió un error del que luego se arrepentiría

-crack- sonó una rama que piso la joven alertando al muchacho que se fue acercando poco a poco a donde estaba la chica escondida quedando frente a frente con esta…

 **GARU POV.**

Enero 25 de 2015

Me presento, mi nombre es Garu Sanada, tengo 21 años, tez morena, pelo negro no muy corto, mis ojos son cafés y en mi aldea de ninjas yo soy el mejor según el sensei, mis amigos y yo vamos a cazar los domingos a bosques cercanos, pero esa vez fue distinta…

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, avía tomado un baño, desayunado… ya saben, lo típico. Me estaba preparando para salir de caza con mis amigos Tobe y Abyo como todos los domingos en la mañana puesto que a esa hora los animales estaban más desprotegidos y era más fácil cazar.

Me puse mi ropa de siempre, una camisa roja sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo, una chaqueta sin brazos negra, unos vaqueros grises, unas botas brama de montaña y unos guantes sin dedos; ese día no me peine puesto que me daba algo de flojera hacerlo así que simplemente decidí no hacerlo y cogí mi navaja de bolsillo, mi escopeta y un cartucho de reserva preparándome para lo peor, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que "eso" pasara…

Nos reunimos Abyo, Tobe y yo en frente de un bosque virgen a donde nadie se atrevía a entrar con la aldea más cercana a unas 150 millas llamada, la aldea de soga en donde había ocurrido la "desgracia" de la pequeña que desapareció y que su cuerpo nunca fue hallado; el bosque era conocido como el bosque perdido puesto que se dice que el alma de la pequeña mora atrapado en ese bosque buscando a su familia…y en mi opinión es una farsa para alejar a los pueblerinos pero tiene razon en algo, una niña de 5 años no puede sobrevivir sola en un bosque dominado por los lobos.

Abyo, Tobe y yo entramos en el bosque con la esperanza de poder "vengar la muerte de la pequeña" según Abyo que había escogido este bosque por eso y ya cerca a el centro del bosque, o eso creo yo ya que caminamos mucho, nos encontramos caminando cerca de una cascada con Abyo en medio de Tobe y yo hablando puras estupideces hasta que…

-¡ANACONDA!- grito Abyo ((si has llegado hasta haca comenta que crees que era lo que vio Abyo)) empujándome y pegando un salto para terminar en los brazos de Tobe quedando en un estilo nupcial y…blanco, eso es todo lo que puedo recordar pues lo último que recuerdo es que estaba a la orilla de un rió y avían pisadas de lobos cerca que yo seguí con solo una bala y mi navaja.

 **NORMAL POV.**

El joven se encontraba frente a frente con la oji-roja hipnotizado por su belleza y la destreza en su mirada, tanto que inconscientemente bajo el arma cosa que la joven aprovecho para quedar más cerca al hombre y comprobar que era real y no solo una sucia broma de su mente, al instante se escuchó unos gruñidos por parte de los lobos de Pucca que estaban a punto de atacar hasta que la jefe de la manada les ordeno – "vayan a cazar el siervo mas cercano, por favor, madre, hermanos yo me encargo del humano" –le mencionó a su manada– "pero por qué no nos dejas probarlo? Por fa" –dice el más joven de la manada a la pelinegra a lo que otro le respondió que eso era como que comieran a su jefe así que solo la más antigua de la manada se quedó con ella pues la loba que se quedo fue la primera cachorra que hace 10 años se acercó a ella por primera vez.

-Quién eres y que haces en mi bosque?- pregunto la joven de aspecto salvaje que parecía determinada por fuera pero estaba muy nerviosa por dentro mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a el muchacho que por inercia camino asía atrás pero luego se detuvo a mirar fijamente los ojos carmesí de la hermosa pero descuidada joven que no pudo evitar oler al hombre a tal punto que sin querer puso sus manos en el abdomen de este activando el detonante

–y-yo– dijo algo nervioso pero luego– la pregunta sería quien eres tú- dijo en un tono muy burlón a lo que la muchacha le contesto –yo te pregunte primero– dijo mientras hacia un puchero –ahh~ – suspira Garu frente a la joven con ropas desgarradas –soy Garu Sanada y esto perdido, caí desde una cascada y me separe de mis nakamas, perdí mi brújula y eres la primera persona que veo…donde están los otros?– pregunto Garu ilusionado de que por fin había encontrado una aldea pero para desilusión suya la joven negó con la cabeza

–ya veo…pero si no hay nadie más, por qué tu estas aquí sola? – dijo Garu sin pensarlo mucho a lo que la oji-roja no le respondió y decidió guiarlo hasta su cueva y ayudarlo a salir del bosque…

 **OoOoO**

 **PUCCA POV.**

Marzo 18 de 2015

Ha pasado 52 días desde que conocí a Garu, él es una persona insoportable, no puede dejar de verme en todo el día, me dice que soy muy inocente y que si no estuvieran mis lobos yo ya hubiera perdido mi inocencia, no deja que me bañe con él pero no entiende que es normal por más que le digo que es normal él no me escucha y me dice que "una mujer y un hombre no se pueden bañar juntos hasta que hayan consumado el **acto sexual** "

¡QUE CARAJOS ES EL ACTO SEXUAL! No comprendo a ese hombre y además me dice que es muy pronto para mi hacer esa cosa cuando le pido que me enseñe

Pero también tiene su lado bueno, me enseño muchas palabras nuevas como sexualidad y más que no me acuerdo, es muy divertido tenerlo cerca para molestarlo y también es un buen aliado para cazar

Aunque hay algo que no comprendo y es cuando él se va a un lugar alejado y se escuchan como gruñidos y gemidos y cuando vuelve nunca me mira a la cara sino a mi pecho…no lo comprendo, si quiere tocar que toque, por mi está bien…o no?

 **GARU POV.**

Esa chica me ésta volviendo loco. Como me puede pedir que me bañe con ella? Como puede pedirme que le enseñe que es tener sexo así tan a la ligera? Como puede ser que tan solo su presencia ya me vuelva loco y tenga que satisfacerme yo mismo? No lo comprendo, no puedo pensar en alguien más que ella, sus bellos ojos rojos, su alborotado y suave pelo azabache, su perfecta figura y su inocencia es lo más destacado de ella.

Bueno ya casi son las 03:00 am así que me voy a dormir –buenas noches Pucca– le mencionó a la oji-roja que me da un beso en la frente antes de caer dormida al lado de sus lobos

 **OoOoO**

Estaba usando mi boca para jugar con el clítoris de Pucca, ¡MI Pucca! Que tenía sus dedos jugando con mis cabellos mientras que de vez en cuando arqueaba la espalda intentando estar más cerca de mí y dejara de jugar…pero como evitarlo?

Su perfecto cuerpo estaba rogando por mi atención, la atención de mi miembro que ya estaba doliéndome de la excitación tan grande que tenía puesto que la muy traviesa empezó con una tarea que trate de evitar que hiciera pero no me hizo caso y empezó a darme una sesión de sexo oral

–P-Pucca…q-que haces– dije cuando me di cuenta que había perdido el control…pero que podía hacer, la chica que me quitaba el aire ahora estada dispuesta a cumplir mis fantasías, que debería hacer? Rechazarla? claro que no!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos empecé a embestir la boca de Pucca para poder profundizar más y cuando sentí que me iba a correr tome a Pucca de la cintura y la posicione en cuatro, y entre en ella

–¡AH!¡GARU, DUELE! – se escuchó el desgarrador grito de Pucca pero yo no podía ni quería parar, era una sensación placentera a más no poder puesto que era muy estrecho y cálido así que aumente la velocidad hasta que los gemidos de dolor de Pucca cambiaron a ser de placer y yo ya no era el único disfrutando de las sensaciones sino que ahora ella se me unía moviendo sus caderas con la idea de profundizar las embestidas, la pequeña y tierna oji-roja y yo estábamos bañados en sudor y la cueva estaba repleta de gemidos y gruñidos.

Pucca en ese va y ven no pudo contenerse más y termino corriéndose en el piso de la cueva mientras yo seguía disfrutando del bello baile que nos habíamos montado y de los gemidos por más de Pucca y cuando por fin me corri dentro del culo de Pucca…

–¡GARU!– fue todo lo que escuche antes de despertar y ver que no solo yo estaba despierto sino que también mi "amigo"

–todo fue un sueño? – fue todo lo que dije antes de sentir como Pucca me olía de pies a cabeza –P-Pucca? Que haces?– le pregunte rogando que no se diera cuente de mi erección pero en esos momentos el mundo me odiaba porque Pucca se había dado cuenta y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla.

–"CRACK"– sonó una rama alertando a Pucca y a sus lobos que salieron corriendo a ver que era y la bella oji-roja tomo una lanza que ella había fabricado dejándome solo en la Dōkutsu no teitaku _((cueva-mansión))_ , cosa que aproveche para ir a darme un baño de agua fría en el mismo rio por donde llegue aquí y que le agradezco mucho a Abyo por traernos a este bosque.

 **OoOoO**

 **PUCCA POV.**

–n-no me lo creo– dije con asombro al ver lo que estaba enfrente de mí ya que después de matar al siervo, mis lobos y yo nos dirigimos a un lugar en donde se escucharon mucho ruido con la esperanza de poder llevar una buena cena a casa pero lo que vi fue mucho mejor –10 años…10 **putos** ((aprendió la palabra de Garu)) años buscando la aldea de soga… y por fin la encuentro– dije muy feliz y cuando iba a entrar mis lobos me detuvieron –"no te vayas Pucca"– dijo el lobo de caza más joven mientras tiraba da mis desgarras ropas con la esperanza de que eso me detuviera cosa que funciono por unos instantes pero cuanta iba a reanudar con la marcha –"si te vas a ir por favor visítanos seguido y dile a el cazador"– dijo mi vieja compañera, espera un segundo…GARU! Me había olvidado de él ((que clase de novia es esta =_=U)) salí corriendo a la cueva para darle la noticia a Garu pero al no encontrarlo decidí ir a la cascada pensando que podría estar ahí y a acerté, él se estaba dando un baño y cuando yo me iba acercar sentí como mi corazón latía al mil por hora ya que nunca había visto a Garu desnudo por más que le pidiera bañarnos juntos y como no comprendía porque me sentía así decidí esconderme detrás de un arbusto y mirar nada más que a Garu que para mí mala suerte se había puesto de pie y girado hacia donde yo estaba y yo nerviosa baje la mirada y vi una porte de su cuerpo que nunca antes había visto…una cosa estaba colgando en medio de sus piernas…creo que Garu me dijo que se llamaba pene y que era lo que caracterizaba a los hombres pero yo no sé por qué pero al instante me sentí atraída por eso y quería tocarlo y meterlo en mi boca.

–qué haces hay espiando a las personas…pequeña pervertida– escuche como Garu avía dicho eso de una forma que me pareció tan sexi que sentí como mi entrepierna se empezaba a humedecer –y-yo no soy p-p-pervertida– mierda, cuando será el día en que no esté a punto de tartamudear en frente de él –v-vine a decirte que…por fin encontramos una aldea– dije lo último en un susurro casi inaudible cosa por la que Garu se paró cerca mío sin ningún pudor aparente para escucharme mejor.

 **NORMAL POV.**

–que dijiste?– pregunto Garu empezando a perder el control de sus actos y dejándose llevar por el deseo ya que… LA TENIA A SU DISPOSICION MIERDA, cualquier cosa que él quisiera se lo podría hacer y decir que era normal en los hombres –d-dije que encontramos una aldea…la aldea de soga– dijo nerviosa y excitada la oji-roja sin despegar su mirada del miembro de moreno cosa que este se dio cuenta y aprovecho – ¿te gusta lo que ves?– dijo Garu sentándose y tomando a Pucca de la cintura y sentándola en su miembro para que sintiera su creciente erección y empezó a besar el cuello de la pequeña entre sus brazos

–ahh~…G-Garu…q…que…haces?– dijo la joven sin entender porque el moreno comenzó a hacer eso, pero lo disfrutaba y eso era lo que importaba pero igual tenia curiosidad –te pienso hacer mía…no me importa que tu tengas 15 y yo 21– al terminar de hablar dejo el cuello de Pucca y empezó a atacar la boca de esta, comenzando con un beso un poco tímido ((por parte de Pucca)) para luego profundizarlo y demostrar el deseo de ambos y mientras Pucca estaba distraída este aventuro sus manos por debajo de la ropa de esta que se encontraba totalmente rasgada para luego encontrar uno de los erectos pezones de la pequeña y empezar a atenderlos cosa que sorprendió a Pucca al dar un pequeño gemido le dio paso a la lengua del moreno que empezó a explorar su boca

–kya~...q…que es eso…que trata…de entrar…en…mí? – dijo entre suspiros refiriéndose al miembro de Garu –mi p-e-n-e– dijo de una forma muy sexi y de inmediato se dio cuenta debajo de la tela de lo mojada que se encontraba la oji-roja –vaya que te exista rápido…eres demasiado hermosa e inocente–

La oji-roja se sentía impotente cosa que no le gusto así que decidió empujar a Garu para que callera de espalda al piso y decidió seguir sus instintos y bajar a la erección del joven y empezó a tocarlo y poco a poco se atrevió a meterlo en su boca –Pucca– dijo el joven en un suspiro cosa que le dio más confianza a la oji-roja y se la metió completa en su boca a lo que el muchacho la tomo de la cabeza y empezó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho en su sueño corriéndose en la boca de la joven que no se esperaba eso pero de igual forma tomo toda su semilla con gusto sorprendiéndose por su buen sabor –sabe bien– dijo la joven con un poco de semen cayendo de sus labios.

En un arrebato el moreno desnudo totalmente a la joven posicionándose encima de esta y bajando la cabeza quedando en medio de las piernas de esta y comenzando a jugar con el clítoris de esta y penetrándola con la lengua mientras que sus traviesas manos se concentraban en atender uno de los senos de la oji-roja y la otra de mantener las piernas de la joven abiertas mientras que esta solo se arqueaba y hundía mas la cabeza del azabache tratando de que eso aliviara su deseo –y-ya…no puedo…mas~– fue lo último que dijo antes de correrse en la boca de Garu que limpio cada rincón de la entrepierna de esta.

Agotada la podre joven estaba a punto de caer dormida pero Garu estaba decidido a hacerla de él así que le abrió las piernas y la beso –a partir de ahora serás solo mía– dijo de una forma tan tierna pero a la vez dominante que la muchacha no pudo evitar besarlo con amor y ternura mientras el azabache empezó a entrar en la oji-roja y se encontró con un obstáculo curioso que impedía su paso demostrando la virginidad de oji-roja pero que en una solo estocada este atravesó.

–ahh…d-duele…mucho– dijo la pequeña rompiendo el beso y enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del moreno –tranquila, pronto pasara– el joven se quedó inmóvil dejando que la pequeña se acostumbrara a él mientras que la besaba y jugaba con sus pechos esperando que Pucca le diera permiso a que continuara, cosa que no tardo mucho pues esta empezó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén a lo que Garu tomo como una petición para continuar y empezó a dar unas estocadas lentas pero profundas sacando casi por completo su miembro de la chica y metiéndolo con mucha potencia.

Con cada estocada el calor del lugar aumentaba, los dos unidos en cuerpo y alma disfrutaban de un placer inigualable puesto que era la primera vez de la oji-roja y se dejaba guiar por el azabache hasta que la pequeña no soporto más y se corrió de nuevo pero con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior. El moreno por su parte sintió que estaba a punto de terminar pero una pequeña chispa de sensatez lo hiso detenerse por precaución a dejarla embarazada –te amo– fue todo lo que dijo a lo que la oji-roja respondió –yo también te amo– esta metió de nuevo el miembro del hombre terminando así con el acto haciendo que cayeran agotados.

Agotados decidieron bañarse en el rio para bajar un poco el calor a lo que Pucca recordó –oye Garu, mis lobos y yo encontramos la aldea de soga…sé cómo salir de aquí– fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse sus desgarradas ropas e ir en dirección a la aldea

 **OoOoO**

Pucca y Garu se encontraban cansados por el acto más que por la caminata, Pucca ya se había despedido de sus lobos y se había preparado para volver a su hogar, su verdadero hogar.

Al llegar todos reconocieron a Pucca y se lanzaron a abrazarla y preguntarla en donde había estado y porque estaba tan herida, era una alegría inmensa la que sentían los habitantes de la aldea que era conocida como la más triste de todas.

* * *

 **FIN…  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

… **O NO?**

* * *

–Bueno espero que le haya gustado este intento de historia porque una pequeña enferma por su idiotes lo hizo a la carrera por ustedes criaturitas del señor ¬¬* -dice algo celoso

–y no se preocupen por mí que no era una anaconda en busca de mi suculento cuerpecito– dice todo creído Abyo

–primero nadie te quiere y segundo era solo una raíz de un árbol por lo que te asustaste Baka =_=U – dice Ching mandando a Abyo a un psicólogo

–ok ¬¬?, dejen comentarios si quieren una segunda parte de esta historia o no…y bueno nos leemos luego?


End file.
